


Bardvent 2019

by SignatorySea



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019, Christmas, Music, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: A collection of my fics for the Bombarded crew during the course of our bardvent calender from 2019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Holiday Music

Raz'ul's ear perked up at the sound of bells. A quick bolt over to the calendar told him all he needed to know. The first day of December. Man did time fly. Those bells were very familiar though, making him race outside. Standing there in the snow outside Strumlots was a little snow fox with the string if bells trailing in the snow from their mouth.

Without a further word and instrument in hand, the two set off into the snow to go find their band. Druid circles don't meet often, usually only for big events. This time of year was different as they start to celebrate the end. Gathered around a fire, deep within the heart of the woods. Were plenty of creatures all gathered to be understood. Druids Raz'ul only sees but this time of year, but that's okay because they were all family here.

The fox started the song, bells dragging in the clearing, pacing around the fire to send the song jingling. One by one the others joined, with simple instruments of their own, the wolf, the sleepy bear, the squirrel, and the hedgehog. Most of them sleepily lumbering their way around. Fighting off instincts to be curled up in their dens.

Raz'ul stood outside their circle, as he always has, gently strumming his guitar to add to the beauty at hand. Their tradition of holiday music carrying out through the land. It was their winter holiday after all, so they share it how they can. The gentle bells and guitar tabs ringing through the bare trees. Leaving being a glistening sound to reflect the frozen eaves. Snowfall was quite pretty though settled now, it was only helping enhance their joyful morning sound.


	2. Ice Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For backstory see my bardvent for day 16 last year in my fic "Happy Bardvent"

"Hey Raz'ul want to go ice skating with us?" Yashee popped her head in his bedroom. Lingering outside the doorway, not wanting to intrude on his personal space.

He paused for a moment, hand starting to reach under the bed before straightening up. "I'll come with, but I don't think I want to go skating."

"Okay! You can hype us on from the sidelines." She skipped from the room. Once she was gone, Raz'ul grabbed his winter bag, tucking his skates deep within the bag after checking the rubber guards were still on. Bundling up against the winter chill, he made his way out with his friends.

Making sure to test the ice before hand, Raz'ul found a comfy spot to sit. Breaking out some hand warmers and passing them around as Randy and Yashee put on their skates.

He watched them have their fun, skating in circles around the lake. Cheering them along, had him aching to go out with them. A longing to skate and enjoy the glide once again. A large part of his fear kept him rooted however. Until Yashee came over to him.

"Hey Raz. You sure you don't want to join us? You seem sad. The ice is safe, see?" She stomped her foot, proving that the ice was holding her weight.

"I don't have skates Yashee. I can't."

"Oh. I thought i saw some in your bag earlier. I guess not then."

She skated off. Raz'ul hand going to cover the top of the bag. "Oh." He watched them for a bit longer, before making a choice.  _ Its now or never your friends will keep you safe. _ Stripping off his snow boots. He replaced them with his skates. Despite the past years unused the dwarven crafting kept the blades sharp. Removing the protective covers and tucking everything out of the way. He carefully made his way towards the ice.

Pausing at the edge of the pond. His legs went stiff. His breathing short. A deep sense of wrong blooming in his chest. Till a hand touched him. Looking up hesitantly he met Yashees gaze. "Come on, Raz. One step at a time. I got you." She carefully took his hands, guiding him onto the ice, and reminding him to breathe.

It took a while, but slowly he unwrapped again as the sun started to set. Letting go of her hands a long forgotten talent and love reblossomed. Sending Raz'ul around the lake on his own with laughter bubbling out. Though still simple it was a good step to start.

Stepping back into the school, they shook off the snow before heading up towards their dorm, hands and feet numb from the cold but joy warm in their hearts. "Can we go again tomorrow?" Raz'ul hesitantly asked, wanting to keep working at surpassing his fear.


	3. Ice skate sweaterspoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Dark on the bombarded discord based on their art go give it love, cause it's so pretty  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B5lQ8x3gfD6/?igshid=1xuh8vz0ijh6

"Come on Tabs. It'll be fun, you'll see!" Yashee held her hands out to Tabitha, who was clutching onto the tree for dear life. 

"But its not solid ground, I don't trust it." Tabitha looked down at the ice coated lake hesitantly. Star painted skates shining in the light of the setting sun. The air held still in the blanket of snow, waiting for Yashee to reassure her once again.

"Randy, Raz'ul, and myself we're skating here just yesterday. It's safe. Do you trust me?" Yashee held out her hand, an offering of love and trust towards the timid girl. "I promise, I won't let you go." A promise of not only on the ice, but one spoken of love and of a future she wants to hold onto.

The moment pulled long, snow falling softly to add to the collected mounds on the ground. She reached out and took her hand. "I trust you Yashee." A smile was shared as she let go of the tree. Being gently guided onto the ice, before being held close. Yashee skating backwards so to keep Tabitha upright.

Gradually the fear loosened to joy, pulling a laugh from Tabs as Yashee spun her around. Her melodic voice enlightening the forest in a spurt of joy, as the setting sun reflected through the icicles hanging from the trees. Creating a gentle rainbow over their joy.

The two of them skated well past sundown, after the rainbows had vanished and the world fell into a peaceful silence once more. Finally returning to the school to make some hot chocolate and cuddle for warmth.


	4. Holiday Fair

Raz'ul wasn't sure was drew his attention first, the glittering christmas lights in the early piece of twilight,the crackling sound of the fires nearby to keep everyone warm, or the smells. The delicious decadent smells of pastries and warm beverages. Everything to make the little druids heart soar.

He spent the sweet twilight hours dragging Yashee and Randy around to all the stalls. Though most of the christmas nick nacks didn't appeal to him, he still took time to admire the beauty and craftsmanship.

He found a little booth that Gareth was working, though unenthusiastic about it. In an attempt to put a bit of a smile on his face, Raz'ul purchased some holy bits, and other decorative pieces from him. Understanding how hard it could be for people to appreciate their shared religion.

With a smile and hot cocoa in hand, he made his way around the fire, were the group of students from Strumlots decided to start singing carols to add even more joy to the already brightened night.


	5. Hats and Mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I may have forgotten the topic a bit while writting... Its fine.

_ I was following the  _

_ I was following the, _

_ I was following the pack, _

Raz'ul walk on behind his teacher and circle, a few faces familiar from his time at the winter circle. But many were new, unfamiliar, and he was incapable of properly turning into. A pack animal, so he walked.

_ All swallowed in their coats _

_ With scarves of red tied 'round their throats _

As the old winter song rang clear in his head, he looked over the group of wolves, many of whom had copper fur, making the song more fitting.

_ To keep their little heads from falling in the snow _

_ But I turned 'round and there you go _

A glance behind to see they were indeed alone, he turned his attention back to the group as he walked, coat collar pulled high and hands shoved deep within his pockets. Leave it to him to be thinking about a song that contains warmth while he was here cold walking through the woods.

"Raz'ul where is your hat and gloves?"

"I uh, may have forgotten them in my hurry. It's too late to turn back now, I'll be fine." He shrugged off his teacher's concern. He didn't feel that cold after all, between his mountain life and the constant movement from walking. The cold hardly seemed to affect him, even as the tips of his ears and fingers turned pink.

Shifting back, Reid pulled off his gloves and hat, offering them to the druid before becoming a wolf once more. "Stay warm my son, and in the future, bring your hat." He flashed him a smile, before bolting off to the front of the pack, wanting to get an update on how far along they were.


	6. Sleigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda lackluster, ran out of an idea.

_ Just hear those sleigh bells jingling _

_ Ring-ting-tingling too _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather _

_ For a sleigh ride together with you _

_ Outside the snow is falling _

_ And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo" _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather _

_ For a sleigh ride together with you _ .

Those were the lyrics bouncing between the bards as they pulled the sleigh around the school. In a winter solstice miracle Raz'ul managed to shift into an animal to pull the sleigh-even though it took 3 times-while Yashee and Randy sat atop it playing their instruments to sing the song to the beat.

_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up _

_ Let's go, let's look at the show _

_ We're riding in a wonderland of snow _

_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up- _

"Guys, I'm going as fast as I can, it's hard to move through the snow." Raz'ul commented, interrupting the joyfully song.

"It's just the lyrics Raz'ul. You are doing great!" Randy cheered him on. After a few moments of happy conversation they fell back into the song.

_ It's grand, just holding your hand _

_ We're riding along with a song _

_ Of a wintry fairy land _

_ Our cheeks are nice and rosy _

_ And comfy cozy are we _

_ We're snuggled up together _

_ Like two birds of a feather would be _

_ Let's take that road before us _

_ And sing a chorus or two _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather _

_ For a sleigh ride together with you _

Raz'ul made his way into town, ending the song as they arrived for the fair as the sun started to set. Sending the world into a beautiful caress of twilight.


End file.
